Miasmic
Most vitalists have some understanding of how to cure poisons or diseases, but there are some vitalists that take a unique interest in understanding poisons and diseases and how to use these afflictions in a more offensive nature. These miasmic vitalists can then use this knowledge to cause sickness instead of curing it. Noxious Talent The miasmic gains sense poison ''and ''sicken body ''as 0th level talents. This ability replaces knacks. '''Sickening Touch (Su)' A miasmic can cause a living creature to be sickened with just a touch. As a melee touch attack, the creature touched must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + 1/2 the miasmic’s class level + the miasmic’s Wisdom modifier) or be sickened for a number of rounds equal to the miasmic’s Wisdom modifier. A successful save negates this effect. A miasmic may use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + his Wisdom modifier. At 5th level, this touch nauseates the creature touched instead of sickens. At 9th level, the creature touched is sickened even on a successful save, or nauseated on a failed save. At 13th level, if the miasmic absorbs a disease through his disease mastery ability (see below), for a number of rounds after absorbing the disease equal to his Wisdom modifier, the miasmic can transfer the disease through this ability, infecting the touched creature with the disease absorbed. The touched creature can make a saving throw against the disease as normal based upon the disease being transferred. This ability replaces transfer wounds and the accompanying benefits from the vitalist’s selected method. Disease Mastery At 3rd level, a miasmic is immune to all diseases, including supernatural, magical, and psionic diseases, including mummy rot. At 7th level, with a touch and by expending his psionic focus, the miasmic can absorb any mundane or supernatural disease affecting the target. The miasmic immediately suffers the effect of the disease unless he makes a successful save against the diseases’s save (if a save is normally allowed). A successful save negates the disease’s effect, while on a failed save, the miasmic suffers the effects of the disease until the end of his next turn, after which he becomes immune to that application of the disease. This ability replaces steal health. Block Toxin (Su) Starting at 5th level, members of the miasmic’s collective can request assistance against poisons or diseases. As an immediate action, the collective member can request the miasmic grant immunity to a specific disease or poison that they are currently affected by. The miasmic can grant this immunity by spending 5 power points as a free action even if it is not his turn and making a manifester level check agains the save DC of the poison or disease. If the check is successful, the collective member is treated as immune to that specific application of poison or disease. This does not cure any damage suffered prior to the request being made. A miasmic can do this a number of times per day equal to 3 + his Wisdom modifier. This ability replaces request aid. Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics